


Point of no Return

by Vampoof94



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampoof94/pseuds/Vampoof94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Sara and Felicity are in High School. Sara starts to fall for Felicity, but is Felicity ready to date Sara Lance? Smoaking Canary</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Oliver ran down the halls making people yell and quickly jump out of the way. He came to an abrupt stop beside his friend Sara. She tilted her head towards him and sighed. 

“What can I do for you today Ollie?” 

“I need to borrow your chem book. I kind of lost mine.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Can I please use yours?”

“You better give it back because I need it for next period.”

“You're the best Lance!” Oliver grinned and grabbed the book she was holding out towards him. She rolled her eyes and walked into her next class. Sara took her seat and pulled out her notebook and a pencil. She listened as the teacher talked about one of the presidents. The door to the classroom came crashing open and Felicity Smoak walked in and she was panting. She looked at the class and then the teacher who looked upset.

“Felicity you're the top of your class and you're late? This is not the kind of behavior I thought you were capable of. Care to explain why you're late?” 

Felicity looked at the ground and caught her breath. “I'm sorry I was up all night studying for a test and then my alarm clock didn't go off which caused me to oversleep...” Felicity was cut off by the teacher.

“Take your seat and don't let this happen again.” The teacher turned back to the whiteboard and Felicity rushed to her seat. She didn't see one boy's backpack, and she tripped over it. Felicity started to fall right beside Sara's desk, and the seated blonde jumped up and caught Felicity in her arms. Felicity gripped Sara's sleeves and looked up at her face as the other kids started laughing at her. Felicity's face was a bright shade of red and her ears were also turning red. Sara smiled at her and helped her stand up straight. 

“Thank you.” 

“No problem.” Sara said with a grin. Felicity ducked her head down and let go of Sara. 

“Take your seats.” The teacher said quickly. 

“Sorry.” Felicity mumbled as she walked to her desk that was right behind Sara's desk. She sat down and opened her textbook. The class finally started to quiet down and Felicity was able to calm down. Sara bit the end of her pencil and tried to focus on the lesson. She couldn't quite get Felicity off her mind. She had gone to school with Felicity since kindergarten, but they were polar opposites from what Sara could see. Felicity was the smartest and kindest girl ever while Sara was a troublemaker. She wasn't bad at school. In fact her grades were really good. Sara just wanted to hang out with the wrong crowd as her father put it. Felicity hadn't ever been in trouble. It was weird that she was late today, but it probably wouldn't happen again. Sara sighed and leaned back in her seat. 

“There's going to be a test tomorrow, so I expect you all to study hard tonight.” The class let out groans in unison while Sara closed her eyes and dropped her head on the desk. She may have been good at school, but history wasn't a very good subject for her. It was the thing she had trouble with. The bell rang and everyone ran out quickly. Sara gathered her things and made her way out of the room and over to her locker where Oliver was currently standing by. She looked at him and noticed her book wasn't there. 

“Where's my chem book?” 

“Well crazy story but...”

“Oliver.” Sara crossed her arms and stared up at him. He rubbed his neck. 

“Well...we were working on something and well...your book kinda caught on fire.”

“What the hell Oliver!?” Sara yelled not caring who heard her. Oliver raised his arms in defense. 

“I'll get you a new one don't worry.”

“What am I supposed to do?”

“Borrow from someone?”

“I don't know anyone else to ask. How the hell did you catch my book on fire?” The second bell rang signaling for them to get to class. Oliver silently thanked god and took off quickly. Sara fumed the entire way to class. She walked in and saw where the fire had happened. She took a seat not looking at who she was by. Her head was starting to throb and she wanted to beat Oliver for being an idiot. 

“Um...you okay?” A quiet voice asked. Sara sighed and looked over at her partner and suddenly everything felt better. She smiled at Felicity. 

“Yeah. My stupid friend just caught my chem book on fire.”

“Your friend is the reason that table is charred?”

“Yeah. He's not that bright.”

“Well we can share my book if you'd like.” Felicity offered with a little more confidence. Sara grinned and nodded. 

“That would be great. By the way I'm Sara. I know we haven't exactly talked yet.” 

“Felicity and thank you for earlier.”

“No problem. Happens to everyone at some point.”

“Not everyone.” Felicity mumbled as she opened her textbook. Sara frowned. Felicity noticed the change in the mood and fumbled for more words. “I mean I'm usually not that clumsy. I'm just having an off day is all.”

“Well I hope it gets better for you.” 

“Thanks.” Felicity smiled before turning her attention back to the board. Sara leaned her head on her hand and played with her pencil. The class was pretty boring and she really didn't want to focus. Her attention was on the blonde beside her. Sara started chewing on her pencil again as the teacher went on and on about different chemicals.   
…..................................................................................................................................................................

Sara's next class was PE and it was one of her favorites. She loved exercising and just running around. She also had Felicity in her class which made it all the better. Today they were going to play some Lacrosse and Sara was picked to be a team captain. She chose her team carefully and of course she picked Felicity to be with her. The smaller blonde walked over to Sara's side and put on her gear which was yellow. The other team had green gear. The game started and Sara was surprised that her team was actually doing good. Nobody ever put in 100%, but today people seemed happy to play. Felicity wasn't much of a player, but Sara stayed close to her to try and help out. Someone from the other team, Helena, came charging at them and ran straight into Felicity knocking her off her feet. She was flipped into the air and landed harshly. Sara threw her helmet off and quickly bent down beside her. The coach blew his whistle and started to make everyone step back. Helena was smirking while Sara tried to get Felicity up. Sara and Helena were life long rivals and Sara was pretty sure that's why Felicity was laying flat on the ground. Sara saw that the girl was starting to come back to reality and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“Hey Felicity. You okay?”

“My arm hurts...” Felicity mumbled as she looked down at her arm. Sara grit her teeth and helped Felicity up. 

“I'm getting her to the nurse.” She told the coach. 

“Good. Everyone else go run laps!” 

“You'll be okay.” Sara reassured. Felicity nodded slowly. Sara got her to the nurse and got Felicity checked out. 

“You'll have to go to the hospital Felicity. I'm not sure if it's just a sprain or it's broken.” The nurse said as she examined Felicity. Sara stared at the blonde with a worried expression. The nurse went to her phone and began calling someone. Sara sat down beside Felicity and held her uninjured hand. 

“Sorry you got hurt.”

“It's okay.” 

“No it's not. Helena hates me and I'm pretty sure that's why you got hurt.”

“It's not your fault Sara. Things happen. I'll live.” 

“You're mother isn't answering. Is there anyone else I can call?”

“No.” Felicity murmured. Sara frowned. 

“I can take her to the hospital.” 

“Miss Lance...”

“I can. Someone needs to take her, so why can't I?” 

“Fine, but you better come back.”

“I will.” Sara said as she got Felicity to her feet again. They exited the school and Felicity wasn't really surprised to see that Sara drove a motorcycle to school. She got on after Sara and hesitantly wrapped her arms around the girl. Sara carefully drove to the hospital making sure that Felicity was okay. When they got there, they learned that Felicity had a fractured wrist and she had to wear a brace for awhile. Sara waited patiently for the doctors to finish up. Felicity walked up to Sara once things were finished and she could go home. 

“Thank you again.”

“It's still no problem.” Sara smiled. Felicity nodded. “Let me take you home.”

“You don't need to. You have to get back to school.”

“I know, but I want to make sure you get home safe.”

“I will.”

“Just let me drive you please?” Felicity sighed and finally gave in. She really didn't feel like arguing right now. 

“Fine.” 

“Let's be off then!” Sara replied as she led Felicity back outside. Felicity explained where she lived, and Sara listened. The drive wasn't that bad. Felicity didn't live too far away and the house she lived in was a decent size. Sara turned her bike off and helped Felicity hop off. “You'll be okay?” 

“Yeah.”

“Need any help with anything?”

“I think you're just wasting time so you don't have to go back to school.” Felicity said as she got her keys out of her pocket. Sara grinned. 

“You might be right.”

“I'll be fine Sara really. Thank you for all your help today. It means a lot.” 

“All right then.” 

“Good get back to class.” Felicity turned and walked up to her door and Sara watched her go. 

“See you later Smoak.” Sara said as Felicity walked inside. She revved her bike up and headed back towards school.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Sara walked into her class and saw that Felicity had her head down on her desk fast asleep. Sara walked up to her and shook her shoulder gently. Felicity mumbled something, but slowly raised her head to look at who disturbed her sleep. 

“You okay?” Sara asked quietly. Felicity quickly sat up straight and nodded. 

“Yeah.” Felicity yawned and looked around her. “There were only two people here earlier...” She mumbled to herself. Sara took her seat and turned in her seat to talk to the sleepy girl. 

“Did you get any sleep last night?” 

“Yes.”

“Are you sure everything is okay? Is it your wrist that's bothering you?” 

“I'm fine really.” 

“Hmm...” Sara leaned her head on Felicity's desk and looked up at her. “Something is bothering you.”

“Why do you want to know so much?” 

“Cause I care.”

“You don't really seem like the type.” 

“I'm not really that bad of a person.”

“I don't mean you're a bad person.” Felicity waved her hands around defensively. “I just mean that we don't really know each other and I don't get why you want to help me so much and you're one of the cool kids so I really don't see why you talk to me.” Felicity rushed to finish her rambled sentence as the teacher walked in and began handing out their tests. She stared down at her desk and Sara was speechless. 

“I...” 

“Face the front Miss Lance.” The teacher said as he dropped a test on Sara's desk. She furrowed her brows, but faced the front. The rest of the class period went quickly. Sara was pretty sure she bombed the test. She wanted to speak to Felicity again, but the girl had quickly left the classroom once the bell rang. Sara sighed and grabbed her stuff. She had to talk to Felicity.  
…..................................................................................................................................................................

At lunch time, Sara sought out Felicity. The girl was sitting alone reading something when Sara walked up. 

“Hey.” 

“Hi.” Felicity said without looking up. “You can sit if you'd like.” 

“Thanks.” Sara took a seat and looked at what Felicity was working on. “Do you ever take a break?”

“No.”

“Well...want to sit at my table?”

“No.”

“You don't have to sit alone you know.”

“I know. I'm only alone because Barry is sick.” Felicity explained. She finally looked at Sara. “You're persistent.”

“Sorry. I just wanted to say something that I couldn't earlier because of that teacher.”

“Okay.” Felicity picked up her apple and took a bite. 

“Well you said you had no idea why I would want to be around you when I'm one of the cool kids, and well you are cool. I mean I never cared about being popular you know.”

“But won't hanging out with me make you uncool?” 

“I don't care if it does. Like I said I never wanted to be the cool kid. Besides, I'd kick anyone's ass if they messed with you.”

“Maybe you're not so bad.”

“See I can be nice.” Sara smiled and Felicity laughed softly before looking back at her books. Sara rolled her eyes. “Take a break.”

“I can't.”

“Why?”

“Let's get to know each other more before I drown you in my problems.” Felicity said with a tired voice. Sara nodded.

“Fair enough. Would you like to hang out after school?”

“Not sure if I can.”

“It's Friday night Felicity.” 

“Let me go home and then I will call you if I can. Deal?” Felicity asked. Sara grinned. 

“Deal.” 

“Okay.” Felicity pulled out her phone and handed it to Sara, and Sara in turn gave her phone to Felicity. They put in their contacts and handed back the phones. 

“I better hear from you. I know where you live Smoak.” 

“Yeah yeah.” Felicity saw that Sara's table was staring over at them. “Should you get back to your friends?”

Sara glanced back at them. “Nope. You're my friend too.” 

“You barely know me.”

“So? I like you. You're different from the others. There's just something that draws me in.”

“Well you must be great at poetry.” Felicity chuckled and Sara leaned her cheek on her hand. 

“Indeed I am.” 

“Oh? I gotta see some of your work sometime then.”

“Sure.” Sara saw her sister walking over to her. Felicity saw Laurel coming and started studying again. Sara rolled her eyes. 

“Sara you know how you let me borrow your English textbook?”

“Yeah.”

“Well...Tommy's dog kind of...chewed it up.”

“What the hell is wrong with you people!? First Ollie burns my chem book and now you let a dog chew my English one up? I'm never letting anyone else touch my books.” Sara complained. Laurel sighed.

“I'm really sorry Sara. I'll pay for it.”

“You better.” Sara mumbled. Laurel walked away leaving Sara in a bad mood. Felicity threw her food out just as the bell rang. She stood up and grabbed her things. Sara sighed and got up. “Well now I have to tell the teacher a dog ate my textbook next period.”

“That should go very well.”

“Yeah...” 

“Well since you have been very helpful to me, here.” Felicity held out her English textbook for Sara. “I have that class in the morning, so it's okay if you use mine until you get a new one.”

“Thank you!” Sara grabbed the book and hugged Felicity. “You're the best!” 

“You're the one who said it.” Felicity said with a grin. Sara chuckled. 

“I'll come find you to give it back after class.” 

“Okay.” Felicity waved as she turned down another hallway to get to her class while Sara smiled and walked into her own class. She felt her phone buzz in her pocket and pulled it out. 

'What's with you and that blonde girl?' Sara shook her head and threw her phone in her bag. Laurel was going to annoy her until she talked, but Sara was not looking forward to that talk. Not after the last relationship she had.   
…..................................................................................................................................................................

After school ended, Sara was unable to find Felicity, so she decided she would just drop the book off later. Sara drove home and shut the front door behind her as she made her way to the kitchen. 

“Hey Sara.” 

“Dad?” Sara turned to see her father. “I thought you had work.”

“I'm on my break. Figured I'd drop by and see how you and Laurel were doing.”

“Well Laurel is with Oliver.”

“Oh. What about you? Any plans?”

“Well I'm hoping to have some tonight.”

“With?”

“A friend.”

“This friend isn't going to get you into more trouble right?” Quentin asked as he sat down. Sara frowned. 

“She isn't like that dad. She's the smartest girl in our class.” 

“Really now?” Quentin was shocked to hear about that. “I didn't know you were friends with people like that.”

“Dad I'm not getting into trouble anymore.”

“I know sweetheart. I'm just worried about your choices is all.”

“Well Felicity wouldn't harm a fly.”

“What's her last name?”

“Smoak.” 

“Smoak? I think I know her mother, but she hasn't ever brought up having a daughter. Only a son named Jacob.”

“Well that's her name so I don't know why her mom wouldn't talk about her.” 

“Not sure. Anyways what are you two going to do?”

“I don't know yet. She still has to make sure she can hang out.”

“I see. Well just be careful and don't cause trouble.”

“I know.” Sara rolled her eyes, but kissed her dad's cheek before going to her room. She pulled out her phone. 

'So can you hang out?' She hit send and dropped down onto her bed while waiting for a reply. It wasn't too long before she got her reply. 

'I don't think so...I have too much to do.' 

Sara frowned. 'It's Friday you know.'

'I know. You told me that already.' 

'Well is anyone home?'

'No. My mom won't be home until late.'

'Then we're hanging out.' 

'Sara...'

'Come on.'

'If I don't do what my mom wants, I'll be in trouble.'

'I'll help you then.'

'I barely know you.'

'So?' Sara waited and waited, but Felicity was taking a long time to reply. 'I'll bring pizza.' 

'Fine. It's your choice I guess.'

'You need to lighten up. Where's that bright personality of yours?'

'There's no light in me anymore Sara.'

'I'm going to figure you out Smoak.' 

'Shouldn't be that hard. I'm an open book.'

'I'm coming right now Felicity.' Sara jumped up and grabbed her jacket before sprinting past her dad and out the door. He looked at her curiously as she revved her bike up and quickly drove off. Sara wondered just what was wrong with Felicity.


	3. Chapter 3

Sara jumped off her bike once she pulled up at Felicity's. She knocked on the door and tapped her foot as she waited for the girl to answer. The door opened and Felicity left it open for Sara to come in. Sara walked in and followed Felicity up some stairs. Felicity opened a door and walked into a room. Sara followed slowly. 

“My room is kind of messy. I've been a little busy and haven't cleaned much.” Felicity sat down on her bed and motioned for Sara to do the same. Sara joined her. 

“Oliver's room is the worst I've seen. Your room is nothing compared to his.” 

“That's good to know I guess.” Felicity played with the phone in her hands while Sara looked around at the room. It had books and pieces of computers everywhere. 

“You like computers.” 

“Yeah. I'm actually trying to get into MIT.”

“Really? I'm pretty sure you can do it. You are the smartest person in our class.” 

“Thanks.” Felicity mumbled. Sara looked at her. 

“What exactly did you have to do today?”

“Study...”

“You can take a break.”

“No...”

“Why?” Sara asked with confusion. Felicity sighed. 

“Order the pizza and I'll tell you.”

“Deal.” Sara smiled and pulled out her phone. “Pepperoni good?”

“Yeah. I'll go get us some soda.” 

“Sounds good.” Felicity got up and left the room while Sara ordered their pizza. When she finished that she got up to look around the room. She smiled at some of the pictures on the girl's dresser. 

“Okay so if I'm going to tell you about me, I want to hear about you.” Felicity walked back into the room and handed Sara her drink. Sara nodded. 

“Fair enough Smoak.” 

“So what exactly do you want to know first?”

“My dad says you have a brother named Jacob? I mean that's what your mom told him.”

“Yeah.” Felicity shifted on her feet before looking back at Sara. “Well...okay so my brother is like really really smart.”

“Okay.”

“He's a doctor and my mom is really proud of him. She always talks about him to everyone she knows.”

“Hence my dad telling me.”

“Mhmm...” 

“But she didn't mention having a daughter to him.” Sara frowned. 

“Because I'm not worthy of her praise. I'm into computers and she wants me to follow in her steps. She wants me to be a cocktail waitress.” 

“Oh.” Sara wasn't liking this so far. Felicity worked hard and her own mother didn't care? That's not right at all. 

“Yeah so I've been studying hard to get into MIT...just so I can escape...” Felicity looked at the ground. 

“You're super smart and I know you will make it there.” 

“I'm just a computer nerd. Now that you know the personal stuff, you going to escape?”

Sara shrugged. “I was thinking you would tell me more personal stuff like...I don't know what kind of pajamas do you sleep in?” Sara grinned as Felicity laughed. She kept laughing and it sounded like a real laugh. When Felicity calmed down she had tears in her eyes. 

“Can I hug you?” 

“Come here Smoak.” Sara pulled her in for a tight hug. Felicity leaned her head on Sara's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her. 

“Thank you...”   
…..................................................................................................................................................................

“You've never gone to a rockets game?” Sara asked before taking a bite of her pizza. Felicity shook her head and sipped on her drink. 

“Nope.”

“Or gone to the beach?”

“Nope.”

“I'm guess that leaves me no choice. I'll have to kidnap you.” 

“That's not what I expected from a cops daughter.” Felicity said. Sara playfully pushed her. 

“Be quiet Smoak.”

“So you really think you can manage to kidnap me?”

“Well if my charm doesn't do it, I can use force.” Sara smirked. 

“Force?”

“I know a thing or two and I've got the strength.” Sara lifted her shirt to show off and Felicity snorted. Sara started laughing. “You're cute.” Felicity blushed and felt a hand on her own hand. “I mean it. You're smart and beautiful. You need to think better of yourself Felicity.” 

“Well you look pretty good too, and I know you're smart.”

“Thank you.” Sara grinned. “But I actually suck at history.”

“Really?”

“Mhmm.” 

“Well...I could help you study if you want?” Felicity offered. 

“You sure?”

“It's the least I can do. You've been nicer to me than anyone has in a long time. Well there's Barry, but I've known him for awhile...”

“You deserve it, and I'd love for you to teach me.”

“I'm going to be a mean teacher.”

“You cannot get any meaner than our history teacher.”

“He's nice.”

“Yeah to you.”

“Maybe if you would pay attention.”

“Nah.” Sara grabbed another slice of pizza and leaned back on the bed. “So why were you late?”

“I already said why. I was up all night studying.”

“You need a break. Get some sleep tonight.”

“But...”

“Felicity I swear I will drag you to my place and force you to sleep if I have to.” 

“I'm starting to think you would do that...” 

“I would.” 

“I guess I'll try to take it easy. I can't do much when my wrist hurts anyways.”

“I'm really sorry about that.” Sara said as she looked at Felicity's wrist.

“I'll live. Why are you and Helena archenemies?”

“Well...” Sara looked at the ceiling for a moment. “When we were ten, I kind of tripped her. She fell on her face.”

“Why did you trip her?”

“She said something mean to Laurel. I guess that's when it started because ever since then, we keep doing things to harm or embarrass the other.”

“Sounds terrible.”

“It can be.” 

“Felicity?!” Felicity lifted her head and she wore an expression of fear. 

“My mom...”

“You said she wouldn't be back until late.”

“I know. She wasn't supposed to be home early.” Felicity hopped off the bed. 

“Want me to leave?” 

“Give me a second to see what she wants.” 

“Kay. I'll stay put.”

“Thank you Sara.” Felicity ran off. She quickly made her way down the stairs and found her mom. “Mom?”

“Felicity. How was school?”

“It was fine. I thought you were supposed to be out late.”

“I needed to come get something. I need you to go shopping for me.”

“Okay.”

“Is someone here?” 

“My friend Sara. I was helping her study.” Felicity easily lied. 

“Well you do remember you have things to do correct?”

“Yes.”

“They better be done when I get home.”

“Yes mother.” Felicity walked back upstairs. She heard her mom shut the front door. She entered her room again. Sara was tossing her phone in the air and catching it. “She left.”

“What's wrong?” Sara asked quickly. 

“She wants me to do some shopping.” Felicity seemed off somehow. Sara got up and grabbed her jacket. 

“No problem. We can hang out again.”

“Really?”

“Of course. I like spending time with you.” Sara smiled. 

“I guess I'll let you know when I'm free then.”

“Or I'll kidnap you.”

“I'm going to be breaking rules now that we're friends right?”

“I'm the troublemaker.” Felicity laughed. 

“Thank you Sara. It feels good to have you around.” 

“Hey whenever you want to get together, just let me know.”

“Kay.” 

“I'll text you later to make sure you sleep.”

“Yes mom.”

“You got it Smoak.” Sara grinned. She would totally be coming back.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night, Sara flopped down onto her bed. She was finding it hard to get the nerdy blonde out of her head. She pulled out her phone to text her. 

'Hey Smoak.' She hit send and waited. She stared up at the ceiling with a frown. Felicity's own mother used the girl to do things she needed done. She didn't really care about what Felicity loved. The girl also had no dad because he just up and left them one day. Felicity's brother wasn't really one to talk to either. Felicity really had no one in her family to talk to. Sara sighed. She wanted Felicity to know what happiness felt like. She wanted her to smile everyday and get away from her books for awhile. Sara meant it when she said she would take the girl to a baseball game and the beach. Hell she would drag Felicity everywhere she could. She was going to give Felicity the happiness she deserved. Her phone buzzed. 

'Hey Sara.' 

'What's up?'

'The stars.'

'Really?' 

'I'm on the roof.'

'What!? Get down!' Sara jumped up. 

'Hey I'm not doing anything bad so calm down.'

'Where's your mom?' 

'Not coming home. She met some guy.' 

'Oh.' Sara sighed and sat back down. She tilted her head. 'Want to come over?' 

'You're kidding.' 

'Come on. Laurel is out with Oliver and my dad won't care. He wants to meet you even.' 

'Maybe next time.'

'You shouldn't have to be alone.'

'It's fine Sara. I'm alone a lot around here.' 

'Now that makes me feel worse Felicity.' 

'Sorry?'

'Well when will your mom be home?'

'Probably around noon.' 

'I see...'

'You're plotting something aren't you troublemaker?' 

'I could be.' 

'Sara...'

'Gotta run.' 

'No! You come back!' Sara grinned and started putting some things in her backpack. She ran down the steps and found her dad watching TV. 

“Hey dad can I go stay at Felicity's tonight?” 

“What are you going to do?”

“Watch stars and maybe some movies.”

“Am I going to ever see this girl?” Quentin asked. Sara grinned. 

“If my charm works.”

“So it's that kind of friend.”

“Dad...” Quentin raised his hands. 

“As long as you are careful and I get to see her one day, you can go.”

“Thanks!” Sara grinned even more and hugged him. “I'll be back before noon.”

“Okay. Drive safe.” 

“Got it!” Sara skipped out to her bike and revved it up.   
…..................................................................................................................................................................

When she got to Felicity's, she found the girl standing by the door with her arms crossed. 

“I feel like you're up to something.” 

“Indeed I am.” Sara walked up to her. “Ever gone hiking?” 

“It's dark Sara.”

“And I have flashlights Felicity.” Sara held two up to show her point. 

“It's dangerous.” 

“I'm strong.”

“I'm very much afraid, and I'm not too great with nature.”

“Well...” Sara furrowed her brows. “I'm going to make you have fun.”

“Kidnapping right?”Felicity grumbled and threw her hands in the air. “Whatever. If I die, I die happy.” 

“Exactly.” Sara grinned. “Go change.”

“Yeah yeah.” Felicity turned and walked inside. Sara pumped a fist into the air. 

“Victory!”   
…..................................................................................................................................................................

“Where are we going?” Felicity asked for the tenth time since they began walking in the woods. Sara sighed. 

“You'll see.”

“Are you going to kill me and dispose of my body in the woods? I mean that seems like the only reason to be out here at this time. Well I'm not saying you're a killer or anything. I just don't see why we're here.” 

“You're going to be fine. Just follow me.”

“Okay...” Felicity mumbled. She hated being out like this. Everything around them was dark. Anything could be lurking in the dark. Felicity stumbled and tripped over something. Sara heard her fall and turned to see Felicity laying on the ground. 

“You okay?” Sara bent down and helped the girl up. 

“Sure...” Felicity said quietly. She held onto Sara's arm and nodded for her to keep going. Sara chuckled and started walking again. 

“I'm not going to let any monsters get you.”

“Good.” 

“We're almost there.” Sara said. “Don't blink Smoak.” 

“Why?”

“Because...” Sara led them out of the trees. They were on a cliff. Felicity's jaw dropped. She let go of Sara and looked around her. There were fireflies all around them and the moon was shining brightly. She could even see all the stars from here. There were no city lights get in in the way. She turned to Sara. 

“This...this is beautiful Sara.”   
“I wanted you to really see the stars.” Sara smiled a genuine smile. Felicity covered her mouth and closed her eyes. She started crying. “Hey what's wrong?” Sara asked as she hugged the girl. 

“Thank you...I really can't say it enough.”

“I'm going to give you more than the stars.” Sara whispered softly into Felicity's ear. 

“Why are you doing all this Sara?” Felicity sniffled. Sara tilted her head to look at the sky. 

“I might show you one day Felicity.” She looked back at the girl. “Let's enjoy the view for awhile.” Felicity nodded and they found a spot to sit down. She leaned against Sara and stared at the sky. She felt happy and free. Nobody has treated her like this. Not even Barry. She smiled and leaned further into Sara. This might be the night she started falling for the cocky girl with a dimple in her chin.   
…..................................................................................................................................................................

They stayed out in the woods for a few hours, so by the time they got back to Felicity's, they were tired. Felicity yawned and stretched her arms once she locked the front door. Sara smiled. 

“Tired?”

“Mhmm...” 

“Guess you have to sleep then.”

“You and your plans.” Felicity smiled. “I'll let you have the other side of my bed if you share the blanket.”

“I can do that.” Sara chuckled. They headed upstairs and changed into their pajamas. Sara flopped down on the bed with a sigh of content. 

“Sounds like you're happy to lay down.” 

“Yep.” 

“Need anything before we sleep?” 

“I think I'm good.” Sara said as Felicity slipped under the blankets. 

“Just let me know if you do.” Felicity mumbled as she closed her eyes. Sara watched as the girl easily fell asleep. She must have been exhausted. Sara pulled the blankets up a little higher on Felicity and then got herself comfortable. She closed her eyes. “Thank you for tonight Sara.” Sara opened her eyes to see if Felicity had woken up, but it looked like she was still sleeping. Sara smiled. 

“Anytime Smoak. Anytime.”


	5. Chapter 5

The weekend passed and Monday finally came. Sara was actually happy to go to school if it meant seeing Felicity. They had woken up beside each other on Saturday morning and then ate breakfast before Sara left. It felt really nice. Sara was used to waking up with headaches when she stayed with friends, but Felicity made it different. Sara had woken up refreshed and happy. Sara quickly walked into her history class and found Felicity already there. Once they made eye contact, Felicity cracked a smile and Sara mirrored the image. 

“Morning Smoak.”

“Morning troublemaker.” Felicity laughed and Sara joined her. 

“Anything fun happen?”

“I lost my pencil, but I finally found it.”

“Where did it run off to?”

“My hand.” Felicity smiled when Sara laughed. 

“You crack me up Felicity.” 

“What can I say. You bring out the funny in me.”

“Let's keep it going then because I like it.” Sara grinned a toothy grin and Felicity bit her lip. 

“So...how was the rest of your weekend?”

“It went well. I hung out with Oliver and Laurel. I bet you studied.”

“Nope.”

“Really?”

“I cleaned my room.” Felicity said as she leaned back in her seat. 

“Why?”

“Because you might randomly pop up any second of the day and I want a clean room.”

“Awww you like me.”

“Don't get too full of yourself.” Felicity rolled her eyes and Sara laughed. 

“Too late.” Sara said as she looked back at the teacher. He was writing on the board. “Great...” They were going to have another test next week. 

“Remember study buddies.”

“Okay.” Sara sighed. “The day I bring home a test graded higher than a D, my dad will be extremely surprised.”

“Well you're going to get at least a B this time Sara.”

“That's a little bit too optimistic.”

“You can do it.” Felicity turned her attention to the teacher once again. “Pay attention for now.”

“Yes mam.” Sara turned around in her seat. She was determined to get a good grade on the next test.   
…..................................................................................................................................................................

At lunch time, Sara sat at her regular table. Felicity was at her own with Barry. They seemed to be talking about something funny because Felicity was laughing. Sara smiled. 

“Hey Sara?” Oliver waved a hand in front of her face. She snapped out of her daze. 

“Yeah?” 

“We need to make some plans for spring break.”

“That's in two weeks right?” 

“Yep.” 

“It crept up on me.” Sara chuckled. 

“You mean like how Felicity did?” Laurel asked with a smirk. 

“Laurel...”

“Oh! Let's go to the beach!” Oliver practically yelled. 

“I'm down.” Tommy said as he sat down. Laurel never took the smirk off her face.

“Me too, but...I need to ask a couple people.”

“You're evil Laurel.” Oliver said with a smile. Sara looked confused. 

“What?”

“Be right back.” Laurel got up and headed off towards Felicity's table. That was when Sara realized what was happening. 

“No...Laurel!” 

“Too late.” Tommy stated. Laurel stopped at Felicity's table. 

“Hey.”

“Hi...um...Laurel right?” Felicity asked. 

“Yeah. Mind if I sit?”

“Oh yeah sure.” 

“Thanks. So we were planning on getting a group together to go to the beach for spring break. You guys want to come?”

“Us? As in me and Barry?” 

“Of course.” Laurel smiled. Felicity looked towards Sara. 

“Well I need to think about it...”

“I'll go!” Barry piped up. 

“It will be fun Felicity.” 

“Can I get back to you on it?”

“Sure. Let me or any of those weirdos know.” She motioned towards her table. “Or you can just tell Sara.” Laurel said with a wink.

“Kay. I'll let you guys know.” Felicity said as she tried to ignore the wink. 

“Cool and we'll give you details Barry.” 

“Thanks!” 

“I'll let you guys get back to your conversation.”

“See you.” Felicity smiled. Laurel walked back to her table and Felicity could see Sara yelling at her sister. 

“You have to go.” 

“Barry...I don't know...” Felicity said. She sighed and picked her books up. “I gotta go.” She quickly left the cafeteria. Barry wasn't sure why. They still had ten minutes.   
…..................................................................................................................................................................

Sara saw Felicity practically run out of the cafeteria after the conversation with Laurel. She stopped yelling at Laurel and got up. Oliver looked at the direction she was staring at. 

“Going after your girl?”

“Shut up Ollie.” Sara mumbled. She left the table and followed Felicity out. She found the girl at her locker. “You okay?” She asked as she leaned against a locker beside Felicity. The girl jumped. 

“Sara!” Felicity put a hand on her chest in attempt to calm her heart down. “Besides the heart attack you just gave me? Yeah I'm fine.” 

“You ran out of there pretty quick.” 

“I just needed to get away.” 

“Because my sister asked you to go to the beach?”

“No...” Felicity sighed. “I just don't know about going there...with the popular kids. I mean there's nothing wrong with you guys! I'm just boring and yeah...” Felicity shut her locker and slid down it to sit. Sara quickly took a seat beside her. 

“You're not boring and there's no pressure. Choose what you think is better Felicity. None of those morons are going to do anything.” 

“Okay...” 

“But it would be awesome if you came.” 

“I'll think about it tonight Sara. I promise.” 

“Good.” Sara smiled. “When are we going to study together?”

“Well when did you want to?”

“Never?” 

Felicity smacked Sara's arm playfully. “We'll start tonight. Unless you're busy?” 

“Fine...but you're coming to my place.” 

“Why?” 

“Because I've been to your place. It's my turn to be the great host.”

“But I cleaned my room and everything.” Felicity joked. Sara rolled her eyes. 

“I'm sure we'll be there again soon.” She said with a wink. Felicity blushed. 

“What is with you and your sister? I mean the whole winking thing.” 

“She winked at you?” 

“Yeah...”

“What did she say to you?”

“Well...she asked about the beach...and before she winked she told me to let any of the weirdos know if I want to go.”

“She winked after that?”

“No...she winked after saying that I could just tell you.” 

“Oh...” Sara frowned. “Ignore her. She's just...well...being Laurel.” 

“Okay...”

“Anyways, we have gym soon.”

“Yeah and?”

“I heard we're playing lacrosse again.”

“Oh no...” Felicity groaned. Sara put a hand on her shoulder. 

“You're still hurt.”

“Oh yeah...and I have a doctors note...”

“So you get to sit on the sidelines and cheer me on.”

“I feel like there's something else.” 

“Maybe...”

“Helena?”

“Yep.” Sara grinned. “It's my move.”

“Please don't hurt her.”

“She hurt you.”

“That doesn't make it right Sara. You should be the better person and just end this stupid rivalry.”

“...” Sara frowned. 

“Don't you think it's gone on too long?” 

“I guess...but...”

“I'm okay. Really.”

“Fine, but if she tries something today I can't promise I'll behave.”

“Just try.”

“Fine.” Sara stood up and helped Felicity up. “Let's go Smoak.”


	6. Chapter 6

They really were playing lacrosse again. Felicity sat on the sidelines watching Sara play. The girl looked so focused on the game. Felicity smiled. Sara was once again team captain. It made sense. Everyone followed her lead. She was leader material even if she didn't see it. Sara had the ball and was running towards the goal. 

“Come on Sara!” Felicity yelled. She watched as Sara released the ball. It went in the net and Sara pumped a fist into the air. She looked at Felicity and gave her a thumbs up. 

“She's trouble you know.” 

“Helena.” Felicity turned to the girl. 

“You should stay away from her. You'll only get hurt.”

“I think I'm doing just fine.”

“Did she tell you about her ex?” Helena leaned in close to Felicity's ear. “The woman who set the girl's locker room on fire two years ago?” 

“No.”

“Didn't think so.” Helena crossed her arms. “Lance even helped.”

“I heard it was only some girl named Nyssa.”

“Nope. Lance helped out. You can't trust her.” 

“...” Felicity looked at the ground. 

“What the hell do you want Helena?” Sara asked as she approached the two girls. Helena shrugged. 

“Just talking to Felicity.” 

“Stay away from her.” Sara warned. She hated the way Helena said Felicity's name. Helena smirked and walked away. Sara sighed and looked at Felicity. “What did she say?”

“Something that should be talked about in private...” Felicity never took her eyes off the ground, and Sara raised an eyebrow. 

“Tonight then?”

“Yeah...tonight.”   
…..................................................................................................................................................................

Felicity pulled up to Sara's house later that night. She took a deep breath and got out of her car. She walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. She jumped when the door opened and a man smiled at her. 

“Felicity right?” 

“Yeah.”

“I'm Quentin. Sara and Laurel's dad.”

“Oh! Hi Mr. Lance.” Felicity shook his hand and he smiled more.

“Come on in Felicity.” He moved to let Felicity in before shutting the door. “So I hear you're going to help Sara study?”

“Yeah.”

“Well thank you.” 

“Dad really?”

“Ah! Perfect timing.” 

“Dad...don't you have to go annoy Laurel or something?” 

“Whoops sorry.” He smiled and turned to Felicity. “It's very nice meeting you Felicity. But I should probably get to work now.” 

“Are you going to be out late?” Sara asked. 

“Hopefully not. If I am, I told Laurel to get you guys pizza.”

“Okay.” 

“See you.” He waved as he walked out the door. Sara turned to Felicity. 

“Let's head to my room.” 

“Kay.” Felicity followed Sara. Sara opened the door to her room and gestured for Felicity to enter. 

“So.” Sara shut the door and sat down on her bed beside Felicity. “What were you and Helena talking about?”

Felicity looked at Sara. “She told me about what your ex did.”

“Nyssa? The whole burning down the locker room thing?”

“Yeah.”

“I feel like there is more.” Sara said as she turned to face Felicity.

“She said you helped her.”

“Are you...really?” Sara stood up and clenched her fists. “I didn't help her.”

“I...”

“I broke up with Nyssa weeks before that happened! Dammit! I swear I'm going to kill Helena for spreading lies...”

“Sara! I don't believe her!” Felicity was now standing beside the fuming blonde. Sara looked at her. “She told me I would just get hurt being around you. I know I won't...you've only made me happy. I know you would never burn down a locker room. It's not who you are.”

“Felicity...” Sara rubbed her neck. “Thank you.” 

“Please just ignore her.”

“I'll try. For you.”   
…..................................................................................................................................................................

“Does your mom know you're here?” Sara asked as she looked over the notes Felicity made for her. 

“Yeah.” 

“She didn't care?”

“Not as much as I thought she would.” Felicity mumbled as she bit her pencil. 

“That's good I guess.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Care to join me for some chocolate cake?”

“Sure, but you better not be trying to escape studying.” Felicity warned. Sara rolled her eyes.

“Oh I'd never do that.” She grinned and dragged Felicity down to the kitchen. Laurel was sitting on the counter, and Oliver was leaning against it beside her. 

“Hello Felicity.” Laurel greeted. 

“Hey.” Oliver said with a grin. Felicity smiled at them. 

“Hey.” 

“We came for the cake.” Sara said. Laurel chuckled. 

“My sister loves chocolate cake.”

“Shut up.”

“Someone needs to warn her about the chocolate cake monster.” 

“I'll show you a monster if you don't shut up.” Sara said as she handed Felicity a piece of cake. “You both still owe me textbooks.” 

“Yeah yeah.” Laurel rolled her eyes. “We know that.” 

“Good. See you.” 

“Nice seeing you again.” Felicity smiled at the two before Sara dragged her back upstairs. 

“So.”

“You like to start out like that a lot.” Felicity said as she took a seat. 

“Do I?”

“Seems like it.”

“Oh...well I was just going to ask about the whole beach thing.”

“Oh...”

“No pressure.” 

“Uh huh. Seems like you really want me to go.” 

“Maybe I do.” Sara smiled. 

“I'll ask my mom when I get home and let you know after that.” 

“Okay. Sounds good.”

“Let's get back to studying.” Felicity said as she held up a book. Sara groaned and set her cake aside.  
…..................................................................................................................................................................

Felicity knew her mom wouldn't be too happy about her wanting to go to the beach for spring break, but she had to try. She wanted a semi-normal life. 

“Mom?”

“Yes?” 

“Can I go to the beach with some friends for spring break?” 

“The beach? Friends?”

“Yeah...” Felicity fidgeted while her mom stared at her. 

“Will Barry be there?”

“Yes.” 

“Do your chores before you go.” 

“Really?!” Felicity asked in excitement. Her mom nodded and returned to pouring herself a drink. 

“Go. Maybe you'll find a boyfriend.” 

“Thank you!” Felicity ran up to her room and texted Sara. 

'I can go!' 

'FOR REAL!?!?!' 

'Yes!' 

'Yay! You and I can share a room then.' 

'You don't want to share with Laurel?' 

'No way.'

'That's not very nice.'

'Eh...oh well.'

'I'm going to head to bed. See you in class tomorrow.'

'Night Felicity.'

'Night Sara.' Felicity smiled and put her phone down. She couldn't wait to go to the beach with her friends.


End file.
